custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Esbelok
Esbelok is a bio-mechanical alien who finds himself trapped on Spherus Magna. He shadows himself from others and often shows a hatred for thoguhs he deems chaorrupted. Which is practically everyone on Spherus Magna. History Passion over Power Esbelok belonged on a planet in a previous life. He continued to go through many forms of reincarnation before he got to where he is now. As a bio-mechanical being. Entitled as a horrendous monster among the natives of the alien planet, one of the reasons is that he's neither created by the Great Beings, or an indigenous species of the planet. Outcasted he wandered without reason, great at many things but only interested in few. His sense of lonliness and hatred unlocked an old power he gained through out his previous lives. He gained power over word, power to created unimaginable creations. And to disappear from memory as if he was a mere shadow the entire time. The abilities reawakened within him when he uncovered plans made by an ancient bestial species that resembled more primative forms of the native Agori. With his power being greatly unstable he destroyed anything in his path, whether it was by intention or unintentionally done. He remembered a certain way to meditate under his increasing distressed and insanity. The meditation was different than the ways the natives of the planet did it. When in use, he was plummeted into a dark space of his mind, whirling with the shadows of darkness he gotten ever so used to. Losing the majority of expression hye gained control over his mind and body. He lusted for desire his past selves had, but for now he used his aquired powers for his personal use. Mini-Verse He destroyed whatever social stand point that interferred with him being a negative. He had good intentions but used dark ways for finishing them. Many villagers agreed that he must die, knowing his pwoer they teamed against him and tricked him into going into a cave that four powerful Dark Hunters entered one and barely made out alive before. In the cave housed a giant mutated hordika Visorak. An experiment of previous invaders who came to the planet. Esbelok killed it easily to find books stored within it's carcass, reading the books gave him a sense of imagination a dark mind like his yearned for, upon the imagination he created a separate world within the cave, befriending a mutated visorak offspring found with the visorak he killed. He sield the cave off the outside world, making it his playground filling it things beyong the mind, all that made sense. He grew bored after many years deciding to created a sentient being who would continue it off, he called Loare, Esbelok went into the shadows observing his small universe while he nows tries establishing a new one, observing his creations as intruders entered his domain. In the intruders quest of stopping a chaotic force reighing down between Spherus Magna and a mechanical planet similar to Spherus Magna. But Esbelok just sees them as invaders, vile creatures that must be destroyed. And attempts at bringing their downfall will become his priority. Personality and Traits Esbelok is a very lonly being, his hatred had become so powerful to the point where he become another being entirely. Although very powerful and wise, he lets the past get the better of him creating problems for even thoughs who wish him no harm. Esbelok is able to conjure up wweapons at will, but perfers to use gravity against his opponent, the being also enjoy giving his foes certain 'surprises'. Trivia * Esbelok represents TheBionicBadger, but none of the emotions both of them have are at a level of "Emo" * Esbelok's past selves are all previous attempts of Self-MOCs that although were successful were not desirable.